The Phantom Meets the Wolf
by TwilightPrincess3
Summary: Raphael was walking down the streets of Paris, when, suddenly, he faints and finds himself in a huge forest. He teams up with Link, who, to the phantom's surprise but not fear, can transform into a wolf. With the help of his new friend, can Phantom R get home?
1. Chapter 1: The Mistirious Woods

It was a warm night in Paris. My name is Raphael. I live on a quiet street in an apartment. We (as in my dog Fondue and I) were walking down the street 2 blocks from my apartment. Then everything stopped. The world was spinning around me. By the look of it, Fondue felt the same way. Then as suddenly as it started, everything went black. About 3 hours later I woke up in a HUGE forest. Then I noticed Fondue was gone. ?Fondue!? I called. ?FONDUE!? Then I heard barking from above. Fondue jumped down onto me from the tree he was in. I fell down then Fondue started licking me wildly. ?Fondue! Stop!? I said, prying him off. ? Let?s find out where we are, and then, how to get home. 


	2. The adventure Begins

We were walking for what seemed like hours only to find out we were walking in circles. Then we heard a voice that said, Youth guided here from another world, come to my spring. I turned around to find a pathway that I never noticed before. Fondue and I walked down the path to find a beautiful spring at the end. We walked closer. At that moment a glowing sphere appeared out of nowhere. An animal that had the resemblance of a monkey appeared around the sphere. I am Faron, the light spirit that protects this area. It said. You have come a long way from home by the demand of the goddesses that created these lands. Why, I do not know, but I will tell you this, if the goddesses brought you here it must be for a good purpose. You must help the chosen hero in his quest. Only then will you return home. But, why me? Can t anyone else take my place? I asked hoping that I could return home safely. I am afraid not. If the goddesses chose you, then it is only you who can take on this task. Faron said. Where is this place, anyway? I asked. You are in Faron, one of the couple provinces of the kingdom of Hyrule. I must now bid you goodbye and good luck, Raphael. Faron said. Wait, how do you know my name? I asked. But before I got an answer, the light spirit vanished. Well, I guess it s just you and me, Fondue! And with that, we started deeper into the woods. We walked on until we heard someone talking. Before we went any further, I put on my Phantom R outfit. It was a red and black suit with brown dress shoes and a matching fedora. We hid behind a tree and looked at the speaker. It was an imp with an odd helmet with a red-orange ponytail coming out of the back. She (by the sound of her voice I thought it was a girl at the time. I was right.)was sitting on a black and white wolf with blue eyes and, oddly enough, earrings on! Weird, huh? I whispered to Fondue. What is it Link? the imp asked. O.K she said. Then the wolf, surprisingly, transformed into a human! He had dirty-blond hair and blue eyes. He was wearing a green tunic and had a sword and shield on his back. I wasn t scared; I thought it was pretty cool! My mouth was hanging open and I whispered, Wow. Fondue apparently thought it was an enemy, so he started barking. I tried to close his jaw, but it was too late. The man spotted us and spoke. you didn t see that did you? he said awkwardly. Well .. I can t say I didn t. I said. Oh sorry about that. Did I scare you? Not at all! But, I think it startled Fondue a bit. I said. I m Phantom R, but you can call me Raphael. Nice to meet you Phantom. I m Link. Would you like to meet my partner? Shure, wouldn t hurt! I said Midna! You can come out! he said and just then his shadow took form of the imp we saw earlier. Raphael, this is Midna. He said. Nice to meet you! I said. Yeah, yeah. Link we need to get going to the Gerudo Desert! she said. Sorry, she s a little grumpy at times. Gerudo Desert, Link, Midna, Faron, Hyrule, a blue eyed wolf that can change into a human, it all makes sense! Somehow, Fondue and I were transported into the world of The Legend of Zelda: Twilight Princess! Then I noticed it was Link who I had to help. Can I help you? I can t just let you do this by yourself! Ok. He said. Then we began to walk on.  



	3. The Battle

Thank you to everyone who has supported my story so far. I really appreciate it.  
Bold = Midna speaking Italics = the POV s thoughts.  
Bold italics = Midna s thaughts.

. We started walking for about 2 minutes until Link said, Wait. I almost forgot. Then he picked an odd looking weed then blew a soft tune into it. Then, from out of nowhere, a horse came barreling towards us. I jumped out of the way just to avoid being trampled by it. Raphael, I d like you to meet Epona, my horse. I started to walk cautiously towards he beautiful horse. Go on. You can pet her, I mean, if you d like. I walked over with caution and the petted the horse. She seemed to approve. We ll be riding her to Layranu Province, where then we must go to Lake Hylia, where our transportation to the desert is. I would warp, but that seems unfair to you. Thanks! Now, let s go before we lose any more daylight. I said, and then we climbed onto the back of the horse. Then, without warning, Epona bolted forward.

We were riding in the middle of a huge field when the sun started to set. We should set up camp Link said. After we were done setting up, I heard a strange sound. It sounded like grunting. Link, do you hear that? I asked as Fondue started to growl. Just then a flaming arrow landed between my feet as odd figures came up on the horizon. I see it too. Link said, drawing his sword and shield. I began to run towards the monsters when I tripped on something. It looked like the sword I fought Napoleon with. I picked it up and ran towards the monsters. I started to fight alongside Link when the monsters finally noticed I was a threat. Fondue was a big help too. He bit the monsters, I finished them off. Pretty far into the fight, I started to dodge incoming arrows. A flaming arrow grazed Fondue s tail. It didn t pierce it, just lit it on fire. Luckily, I had a full water bottle in my backpack. I emptied it out on Fondue s tail as fast as possible. Thank goodness the fire only got to the fur. We kept fighting until all the monsters were gone. When we finished Link said, Good job Raphael! Thanks. I said then I drifted off to sleep.  
(Link POV)  
What were you thinking!? Letting him join us? He could mess up our whole mission! Midna yelled, as soon as we were out of Raphael s earshot. Wait a second. Did you SEE him fighting?! If anything, He ll make this mission easier! I yelled. Link, get serious! He knows your secret, he knows too much! If anything, that s a reason to let him stay! Midna sweared under her breath then disappeared into my shadow as I fell asleep.  
(Phantom R POV)  
I woke up in an area with water as far as I could see and blue skies above. Welcome, Raphael. Said a kind and welcoming female voice. I turned around to see a woman with golden hair. She had a white dress on with a bird collar. She was also holding a harp. I am Hylia, a one of the four goddesses that watch over the lands. 


End file.
